


POTENTIAL PLOT PLEASE READ AND HELP ME

by narrymestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymestyles/pseuds/narrymestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hii everyonee, this is up for A LOT OF CHANGE because i get new ideas as i write and such and twists and everything will happen along the way but please please please give me feedback on what you think/ want to see please comment or message me! my tumblr is narrymestyles.tumblr.com (don't judge the askbox its from 2010 and idk how to change it aha) and its currently under construction theme-wise but if you'd rather message me there then go for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	POTENTIAL PLOT PLEASE READ AND HELP ME

**Author's Note:**

> IDK PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK BC IDK IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE THE IDEA/READ IT SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE IT WRITTEN :) and if you have any suggestions, relationships you'd like to see, little quirks let me know those too :)

Potential plot?? let me know what you think, i'm not sure! I'm more of a band/realistic writer than AU but I was watching The Island the other day and the idea kind of just hooked me.

Think 1984/big brother/The Island any of that kind of story plotline. 

Imagine a utopian, totalitarian system where the boys meet and become best friends, and unravel a plot based around a secret that would change everyone's lives forever. 

Like, Zayn would be the rebellious, everyones-wearing-a-black-belt-so-im-wearing-red kinda guy, who really doesn't give a shit about anything other than that he gets his food and can listen to his music and that no one messes with his shit.

Liam would be the conservative one, the one that's always in line ten minutes before they need to be, is up front and centre for every communal meeting they have, has never set a toe out of line. He doesn't agree/believe in the system, but he'll never deny it. not alone, anyway.

Louis, louis' the troublemaker. He's the one who gets it all started, he's the one who rounds up the boys and tells them that theres a whole world out there that they're missing and they've got to leave before they get old and die in this constricted hole. He's the match, the spark that ignited the ensuing fire. 

And Harry and Niall? well they're just kids that happen to fall in love, and in a society where love of any sort isn't accepted, is a crime how are they going to manage a gay relationship, when they can't even go to the bathroom without being monitored, watched, tracked? 

They think they're safe, think they're being protected, but no one knows the real secret as to why they're being kept, held. No one knew a secret even existed, and no one would ever have found it, if 5 teenage boys hadn't stumbled across each other that one day, oblivious to the fact that their friendship made the key that had the potential to change everything.

The story will put heavy weight onto the narry relationship, but also all of one direction as a whole and their personalities and how they make this work

**Author's Note:**

> IDK PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK BC IDK IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE THE IDEA/READ IT SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE IT WRITTEN :) and if you have any suggestions, relationships you'd like to see, little quirks let me know those too :)


End file.
